


The Musketeers Big Bang Community and Collection

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Gen, New AO3 Collection, New Community, The Musketeers Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Musketeers Big Bang Community over on LiveJournal, as well as the Collection here on AO3 is open!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musketeers Big Bang Community and Collection

[**The Musketeers Big Bang Community**](http://musketeers-bb.livejournal.com/) is finally up and running! The sign-ups for [**AUTHORS**](http://musketeers-bb.livejournal.com/1132.html) and [**ARTISTS**](http://musketeers-bb.livejournal.com/1367.html) are also open. For those of you, who do not have a journal over on LJ, but still wish to sign up for this challenge, may comment to this posting with the following details:

 **PLEASE** familiarize yourself with the Rules, FAQ and General Information on the profile page of **http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Musketeers_BB**

**Authors:**  
AO3 username:  
Email where you can be reached:  
Will you take part in the mini-bang or the big-bang:  
Will you write Gen/Het/Slash:  
Will you submit your own art: 

**Artists:**  
AO3 username:  
Email where you can be reached:  
For which type of story are you willing to make art? Gen/Het/Slash stories: 


End file.
